


Be My Wings

by Firestone115



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dimension Travel, Don't Like Don't Read, Eating Disorders, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Canon, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: Sometimes death isn't a bad thing, especially when you're reincarnated into the universe of your favorite PC game. Oh and your guardian angel wants you kill people with him, also he's hot.
Relationships: RED Spy/Krystal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> **Attention:** Please read the tags before resuming. Please note this as a warning.  
> This fic is extremely grim and dark in genre and tone.
> 
> This fic was a piece I wrote for coping. It means a lot to me for this, and for being based on true events. It is mostly about how TF2 saved me in my suicidal state. And how I met RED Spy, the love of my life. 
> 
> If you do not detest dark and grim tones that permeate through this fic, then I hope you enjoy.

_Krystal felt out of place. She had no recollection of where she came from, nothing but the clothes on her back. Black skinny jeans, and an over - sized navy blue hoodie with a few scuffs and tears on them._

_She scanned the arid desert scenery around her, trying to remember something, anything. All she knew was her name. She'd been walking in an unspecified direction. Had she set out to do something? Why else would she be here? Her head was pounding badly, she clutched it with both her hands. So many questions, not an answer to be found in the empty desert._

_Her body was sore and tired but something inside urged her to keep on going. She shoved her hands into the large pocket of her hoodie and paused to look ahead. No tracks._

_"Thank fuck, I'm not going in circles.. My head hurts so much from walking in this fucking heat. Better find some shade before getting a goddamn heatstroke," Krystal grumbled and pulled off her jacket, tying it around her waist, to hell with fashion. Although the sun was setting, the desert sun's effects lingered on Krystal. She continued to walk onward._

_Suddenly she noticed something in the distance, it looked like gravel. Hoping that it wasn't a mirage she kept walking towards it, the loud crunch under her shoes confirmed that it wasn't! Unable to contain her joy, she spun around._

_Finally! Concrete roads!_

_"This is great! Maybe I can find a city, town something!" Krystal followed the concrete road, it had ticker marks. Perhaps cars would drive by here? Not that she would ever hitchhike, fuck no. But maybe glance at a license plate or two, which usually had the state written on them._ _If worse came to worse she could always ask for directions. It wasn't safe for a 17 year old girl to be outside alone unarmed. She continued walking down the long winding road which seemed to go on forever._

_The sun started to set and the wind began to pick up, Desert chills._

_A cold breeze flew past. Krystal shivered, her long thin legs nearly gave out. Night would soon fall and it would be impossible to trek through. Several nocturnal predators made the desert their home and Krystal would be quick and easy prey. But staying put would mean more danger, she had to keep on going. Sleeping on the roadside was safer than in the middle of nowhere._

_In the distance a rock caught her attention, it was different than the ones she had seen prior. It was large and had an oddly cylinder - like shape with a flat surface. She walked towards it and sat down, it was still warm from baking in the sun all day. She was beginning to feel a bit thirsty too, some rest would help and in the morning someone was bound to come by.  
_

_She laid down her jacket and laid down to rest her weary body._

* * *

_Red Base_

_Administrator's Office_

The Administrator stared blankly at the screen, and rubbed her forehead, the dim room and the bright screen made her eyes hurt. She got up and stretched out her back, bending backwards. She had been watching Krystal for awhile and got her right where she wanted. The carefully placed rock was not coincidental.

".. I wasn't expecting him to actually go through with it.." She muttered to herself "But what's done is done.."

Helen sighed, realizing she had very limited time and options. Her Australium supply was wearing off and she needed more, before Grey Mann did. She wasn't getting any younger either. The gears in her brain running, how could she use this to her advantage? She glanced over on the other screen; it was Friday and the mercenaries were going about their own business, getting ready for the weekend.

Everyday it was the same old same old, perhaps it was time to spice things up? She pondered for a bit as a smile crept on her face.

The Administrator sat back down on her desk and typed something on the keyboard, she reached over with her long fingers and picked up the phone. Making a few important calls.

"Yes, yes. Miss Pauling. Our _package_ has arrived," She said, with a sharp tone. "And tell the RED Engineer he has to pick her up today," 

She hung up and grinned evilly to herself. Relishing in what would come next. 


	2. Lost and Found

_RED Base_

Engineer grumbled as he got ready to start up his truck, again. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his Friday evening driving to and fro, instead of plopping back in his Rancho Relaxo and drinking beer. But he knew better than to disobey the Administrator. 

He packed his gun away in the trunk. Engie had decided to bring Demo along so he could get a break from driving on the return trip. As he waited for Demo to arrive he couldn’t help but think that this situation was a little odd. Usually it was Miss Pauling who would do these things. 

Engie sighed and plopped into the driver’s seat and adjusted the mirrors, he heard Demo’s mumbling and opened the adjacent door.

“Why are we goin’ in tha’ bloody middle of nowhere?” asked Demo, sitting himself in the passenger’s seat and buckling up. 

“I don’t know, Demo. The announcer said we had to pick up the new recruit . That’s all she told me,” Engie replied, and started the car. 

“I mean not that I mind, we’re running low on supplies and groceries anyways so we might as well kill two birds with one stone, heh!” He chuckled and drove off.

“So who’s th’ new lad gonnae be?” Demo asked, bending down to pick up some scrumpy. He might as well drink as it was a long, long drive. 

“Er.. It’s a lady actually,” Engie chuckled. “Not that I’m judging!” Demo chuckled and took another swig from his bottle. The BLU Team had a few female mercenaries.

“She’ll be joinin’ the bloody BLUs then? Why do we have to pick her up?” Demo questioned.

  
“Oh no, no. The Announcer said she’s specifically on RED actually, don’t worry Demo,” Engie chuckled and sped up the car. Demo nodded and picked up another scrumpy from the back. 

“Ya think she’ll like scrumpy?” He chuckled and took another long gulp of his drink.

“Demo don’t get too drunk, yer the one who’s gonna be driving back, dag nabbit”! Engie scolded, growling at Demo who grumbled in response. Engie decided that when/if Demo stopped to take a piss he’d hide the alcohol in the back. He really did not want to drive so long in one day. 

He grumbled and took a long left turn into the road where the desert started; the truck thankfully had enough oil to last the trip and back. 

"Alright, so we're lookin' for someone named Krystal, with a "K", she'll be on that large rock - camera, a bit far off," Engie thought out loud. He focused onward and continued to drive deeper into the desert. Demo sat back with one arm hanging over out the car window, mumbling to himself.

"Cristall? I got some back in th' base!" Demo replied assuming he was talking about the alcoholic beverage. Engie sighed grumbled, taking a steep right turn and driving on the highway.

"Either way, Demo. I'll have ya know we're getting groceries too so don't get hammered just yet!" He chided and took a sharp turn, there was nothing but sand all around them, save for the road.

* * *

The sun was almost setting and it looked like no one else would be on the road. She laid down her jacket and made herself comfortable, nestling on it like a loafing cat.

Krystal slumped against the rock, exasperated. She now had to worry about finding food and shelter on top of figuring out wherever the hell she was. Another cold breeze flew past her. 

_"Great, I'll probably have to spend the night here... Why can't I remember anything? Where am I? I can't remember where my house is.. or where I even lived,"_ she thought to herself and sighed. Krystal looked up, stars were beginning to dot the sky. She tucked in her arms and sighed.

The silence was broken by the sound of a truck rolling up towards her. Krystal jumped and scrambled to stand up in full alert. Startled by the sudden noise.

"Who could it be now..?" She walked towards the road, the car slowed down and stopped.

Engie groaned, the truck was about to give out and Demo was passed out in the passenger seat, grumbling about nonsense and sprawled out disgracefully.

“I can’t see nothing in this damn light,” He grumbled. “What.. What on earth?” He stopped his truck, he saw an apparition on the roadside, reflected by the highbeams, it hopped back into the shadows.

“Hello? Who’s there?” Engie stopped the truck and stepped out of it, he closed the door and carefully maneuvered his gun into the sling of his belt. In case he would need it. Demo mumbled something that sounded like "five more minutes, mum".

Engie rubbed his head. He didn't know anything about this new recruit, or how they were. Did the Admin give them wrong directions?

“I’m lookin’ for a miss Krystal?” Engie piped up again.

“Y- Yeah! That’s me! I'm here! Sorry!” The apparition turned out to be a young woman, possibly in her late teens, judging from the way she was dressed. She finally came into his line of sight.

"Goodness, what's a small thing like you doing here all alone? Oh, right. Where are my manners. I’m Dell, Dell Conagher, but you can call me Engineer and that over there in a drunk stupor is Tavish, the Demoman," Engie introduced himself.

She took a cautious step forward.

"Nice to meet you, I'm .. Krystal and uh where am I exactly... If you don't mind telling me? And how do you know my name?.." She inquired, hands digging defensively into her pockets. Engie could tell she was hesitant, and rightfully so, no one who had half a brain would hop into a car with total strangers.

"Ah well, I.. I was actually sent by my boss to pick you up. As for where uh you're in Teufort, New Mexico! I'll explain more along the way, you'll be safe in our base," He smiled, trying to be welcoming as possible. Krystal felt a bit at ease. He wasn't being pushy.

Dare she go along? But she had no choice, either stay here and starve or go in the truck with Engie.

"Alright but no tricks!" She huffed and walked in the truck, deep down relieved that someone came along. Her stomach wasn't flipping from anxiety so she knew it was safe.

Engie opened the door for her and Krystal walked right in, slumping on the seats, feeling very tired now. “Dang it Tavish get up! There’s a lady here!” 

Krystal rolled down the window, the stench of alcohol was making her uncomfortable. The seat in front of her shifted, and she saw the man turn around, he had a noticeably Irish or Scottish accent.

“Nhgghaaaa…. Man.. Is tha’ lass ‘ere yet?” Demo grumbled and turned around again, causing Krystal to scoot over behind Engie’s seat. 

“Ah, ahoy there lass, ye can call me Tavish or Demo!” Demo noticed how small the girl was, by size. “Ya poor wee thing, you must be starvin’ we’ll get ye a good fillin when we get back to the base!” 

“Heh, well he is right. You’re awful tiny darlin. Hope you don’t have rickets or somethin!,” Engie frowned. "Oh right, darlin, we have to make a few pit stops first though, you okay with that?” Engie asked her.

Krystal grew a bit warm from their kind and concerned words. But a part of her brain was already thinking of a 1000 ways she could escape just in case something went wrong. it would never shut off.

“Huh? Oh no I’m just naturally like this, haha,” Krystal lied. At least they didn’t think she was fat.. Was she really thin? She’d need to see it for herself. "And yeah! I don't mind at all!" 

There was a lot more Krystal wanted to ask but she could wait. Just being in the car and out of the sweltering desert was good enough for now.

"Alrighty, let's head out!"

Engie smiled, and ushered Demo to get up and drive to the store while he got comfortable in the passenger seat. A part of him kept wondering why the Administrator hired a child. Had Krystal even shot a gun before? Or fought? She was such a dainty looking thing. He realized it was pointless to question it and focused on what to buy in the store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates won't be as sporadic !


	3. 1968

It seemed as though they were driving hours. The radio silence was starting to drive her a little batty, she took her shoes off , turned around and stretched out her legs. Krystal sighed heavily. Engie noticed Krystal fidgeting through the rear-view mirror. He knew she was getting bored, Demo was still asleep. He clicked on the radio.

“Heh thanks, it was getting too quiet,” Krystal finally spoke. 

“Thought so too myself! Figured some music would lighten up the mood,” Engie adjusted the knobs and found a country station. “Hope ya dont mind country!” 

“Oh not at all! I love Country!” Krystal beamed. Engie grinned. The radio jockey blabbed for a bit then announced the time and date, 1968. Krystal did a double take. The song I Fall To Pieces by Patsy Cline started to play. 

_“1968? … Did I hear that right?,”_ Krystal pondered. She was paying attention, the RJ said the time and date. March 9th 1968. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. Something felt like she wasn’t supposed to be here. Krystal yawned and decided to take a short nap, they would probably not arrive at their destination soon. 

It wasn’t long before Krystal was turbulently woken up; Engie’s truck had come to a halt.

She rubbed her eyes and rolled down the window. It was now dark outside. It looked like they were at a gas station. Her head was pounding but it was a dull ache. Demo was in the front seat while Engie did everything, the last thing he wanted was for Demo to buy more beer. 

“Ah, yer finally awake, lass,” Demo said to Krystal. “Some scrumpy?” He tossed her a bottle before she could respond.

“Heh, thanks but I’m 17..” Krystal chuckled and politely handed it back to him. Demo did a double take and quickly took the bottle back. 

“Cripe, where are me manners! Sorry bout that!” He spluttered. Krystal laughed and readjusted her belt. She heard a loud thump on the car's trunk. It was Engie finishing up fueling the car.

"Alright! There's a diner and grocery store nearby we can get food and other supplies!" Engie finalized and sat in the passenger seat, relieved he could sit down for once. He looked over to Krystal who was fiddling with her jacket zipper and appeared to be dozing off.

"You can nap more if ya like Krystal! The diner and store are 20 minutes away! Oh right, I got this for ya," Engie tossed her a water bottle, which Krystal quickly opened and glugged down. Realizing just how thirsty she was. She downed half the bottle.

  
"AHHH thanks Dell. I was parched" Krystal thanked and placed the bottle next to her. With that Demo started the truck and continued to drive towards the store, Krystal took yet another gulp of the water.

"Heh you're welcome hun. Dont hesitate to ask me for more if you need it!" He smiled and turned back around. Krystal felt warm inside, she wasn't used to such kindness. Suddenly a small blip sparked in her mind, a memory. She was from California. She remembered talking to her friend last. But nothing after that. The vision faded from her mind becoming blurrier and blurrier with each second. She knew what she saw wasn't from this time. It was too much to think about.

Engie noticed Krystal spacing out and being quiet in the back, he didn't mind though he knew what it was like to be alone around strangers. He decided to break the ice a little.

"So Krystal, where are you from?" He asked. "If uh you can remember of course"

"Oh it's no trouble at all, I'm from California," Krystal responded. Her legs dangling back and forth in her seat. "And you guys?"

"I'm from Texas! Heh, Bee Cave to be exact!" Engie replied. "Oh wow! California?"  
  
"From bonny Scotland!" Demo beamed with pride. "Near Ullapool!"

"Huh! I've been to New Mexico and Arizona but not Texas! Oh! Do you ride horses everywhere?! Scotland?! Woah what's it like there?!" She giggled. Talking to these men for some reason, brought her memories out. Engie and Demo seemed to be happy as well to have a new face in the base, especially because it was someone like Krystal.

Engie laughed. "Well mostly in the rural areas but Texas has its metropolitan areas too it ain't just farmland!"

"Scotland's the bloody opposite a' dis place, rain rain everywhere! Rain wherever you'd see sand! " He laughed. He went into greater detail about Ullapool and it's surrounding areas. Even the lochess monster, which was apparently real.

"Wow I.. definitely learned something!" She laughed.

"Aye. It's got great beaches too!" He added on, happy to have someone to talk to about Scotland. "And.. where I saw the bloody lochness and -!"

"Oh for goodness sakes, here we go again," Engie grumbled. "Tavish not now, you can tell her your tall tales when we reach the base!"

"Aw but I wanna hear how he met the Lochness Monster!" Krystal beamed.

"Shite alright, man. Lass, till the base, I gotta focus on driving," It was nice to meet someone interested in his stories.

Demo drove up to the somewhat empty parking lot and parked near the entrance, thankfully it was close to evening and people were leaving. Cadillacs, Cadillacs everywhere. Krystal seemed to notice how almost every woman was wearing a dress and she was wearing pants and a hoodie. Hopefully she didn't stick out too much. She looked out the window and saw a few girls her age, one was wearing bell bottom pants. Where exactly was she?

Krystal walked in the store with Demo and Engie. He was going over the list with Demo.

"Alright we need milk, bacon, eggs... " He trailed off. "Hm! Krystal you mind getting stuff from the vegetable section?"

"Oh! Sure I can!" She smiled and took the third half of the list.

"Thanks, hun! Here, get something for yourself as well!" Engie handed her two dollars.

"Yay!" Krystal wondered what exactly she could get with measly two dollars? She went to the veggie section and bought tomatoes, lettuce and other things on the list. A few people glanced at her but went back to whatever they were doing. She noticed how cheap the prices were... Mainly for some cents rather than dollars. She got them all in the cart and headed elsewhere to find something for herself, maybe some pink lemonade.

Sure enough there it was, Krystal got two cans and some chips. She was very hungry and eager to munch on something.Krystal got two dollars worth of snacks alongside the list she had and rolled the shopping cart to Engie. Who was waiting for Demoman.

"Engie, I got everything! Plus some snacks, heh!" She handed him the last back. Engie checked it over and again to make sure.

"Alrighty! We got everything! I'll go ahead and take this to the register, you better go and get Demo before he gets more beer! He better know that he's drivin' back!" 

Krystal went and got demo, all three of them headed outside and sat in the car after paying for everything. Engie let her eat chips in the car as she didn't have a proper meal all day.

"So um can you tell me more about the place you work at?" Krystal spoke up, a bit more energized after the snacks.

"Well. I'll try to summarize it the best I can but uhh the company's name is Reliable Excavation Demolitions. Our job is to keep the place safe from the BLUs, Builders League United," Engie explained to her.

Krystal just blinked, wondering what it was all about, but that could wait. She felt an odd sense of familiarity with these men like she had known them from somewhere before, but where? Why did everything seem so familiar? She leaned against the seatbelt and looked outside at the desert, hoping it would all make sense soon. What kind of a company destroys things?

_"This feels like some weird game, I just can't shake off the feeling that I've been here,"_


End file.
